


Best friends & a Wedding

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: College! Max needs a wedding date so he asks his best friend Liz
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Best friends & a Wedding

“Lizzie, I need a favor.” Max flopped into one of the booths in Liz’s section at the Crashdown. Liz was home from college for the summer and working part time at her family’s restaurant. “I need a date to Isobel’s wedding or she and mom are going to try to set me up with someone again.”

“Oh? You don’t want to be set up with someone?” Liz inquired, leaning against the table nonchalantly.

“It’s so awkward. Besides, I want to go with you. Tell your boyfriend that if he has beef with me that I’m a vegetarian and I ain’t fucking scared of him.” Max deadpanned. 

Liz burst into giggles. It was a shame so few people got to see Max’s silly side. “Actually, me and Kyle broke up.”

“Excellent! Then you can be my date.” Max wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. 

“I can. I’m free that night. We are both already going we might as well go together.” Liz smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ear. Max was one of her best friends but every now and then, she got this weird flutter in her chest when he looked at her like she was his world. It must be arrhythmia or something. She had known him her whole life and never really thought of him like that. Not for more than a passing moment anyway. 

“Let me know what color you’re wearing so we can match.” He dropped on her and just left. 

“Oh. Okay” Liz’s mind was spinning. She willed herself not to overthink this. It was just Max. 

————————

Nothing could have prepared her for Max in a tuxedo or the way her heart would start racing when she saw him. “Max?” She mumbled nervously as he approached her. 

Taking her hand, he looked her up and down. She was in a red flowy dress that made her skin tone and hair pop. “Liz. Wow. You look beautiful.” Lacing their fingers together, he weaved through the tables to get to the one they were assigned to. “Mom, you know Liz.” He introduced her, pulling out her chair. 

“Yes! Hello, Liz. It’s about time you put Max out of his misery and go out with him.” Mrs. Evans smiled at Liz warmly. 

“Mom!” Max’s eyes rounded comically and he flushed red. 

“Just stating a fact, darling. Me and Arturo have been expecting this for years.” Max and Liz stared at her dumbfounded.

“Mrs. Evans, Max and I are just friends…” Liz started.

“Sure you are.” His mother winked at them conspiratory. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” She stood up from the table and just left them staring after her.


End file.
